Burning Lungs
by blazer and the fazbear gang
Summary: 'Don't we all have smoke clogging our lungs? and fire burning our hearts' La- *transmisssion cut off*
1. Smoke and Sirens

**PROLOGUE**

 **[Place; Unknown, Time; 12:45 P.M]**

As the White-Ginger patched, Ash covered animatronic stumbled away from the burning building, they coughed and hacked violently, smoke clogging there servos, making it hard to function.

At least they didn't need to worry about dying from this.

They looked back, fur fluffed out, it singed and eyes wide, pupils dilating at the sight of the fire and they quickly turned and started to stumble away again.

' _Don't look, DON'T LOOK! If you can't see it, it's not there!'_ The animatronic told them self, shakily.

They yelped, gears whirring as they tripped on a root and fell head first down into the deep darkness of the woods on this little hill, the one they used to call their own little patch of heaven.

They finally stopped rolling when they flew out of the woods and onto a main road of their little town, they trembled as they forced their gears to work and stood up.

People all around screeched and screamed at them and they flinched as some of the people threw stuff at them.

Their head started ringing from it being hit so many times with rocks and other things and they slowly sank to their knees.

They slowly looked up to see men in heavy looking black uniforms running towards them and other men holding back the other people as their system shut down and their eyes went blank and they fell over with a thud.


	2. Backrooms Aren't fun

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Anyways, here's the remake of "Fnaf A Blazing Heart":3 ENJOY PEEPS! BLAZE OUT!**

 **[Backstage 9:08 P.M.]**

 **'** _This guy better finish soon or I'll bite his Hand off!'_ The cat animatronic Tried to keep from fidgeting and shifting so they wouldn't alert the human working on them.

The Animatronic sighed in relief as the human workers left and they turned their eye lights on, illuminating the dark room around them so they could look around

As they looked around, two brightly Glowing Blue eyes stared back at their own and the animatronic jumped, quickly running her scanners over the unidentified being.

The results came back as Vixen prototype 135- 'Vixey' and they sniffed, looking away, not seeing the Vixen animatronic as a threat anymore.

The other Animatronics gears whirred as they moved towards them, slow, clumsy movements, a common thing in newly activated animatronics.

The Vixens voice came out, of course sounding female, "Hi There!..."

Their gears whirred as they turned to face the Vixen "Hi." They said blandly, their voice sound female, like the vixens, but deeper.

The Vixens ears twitched and she fixed her gaze on them and they raised their ears as the door opened and the Vixen quickly collapsed to the ground, pretending to be shut down.

The human was an older man in about his early 60's and he walked past them and grabbed a small screwdriver then walked back over to them, he knelt down in front of the vixen and looked her over, as if checking for something.

Then turned to them and he opened their chest and started fumbling with their wires.

The animatronic fought from moving as electricity shot unpleasantly up their spine and at one point it started to get unbearable when he started poking at their memory chip and they finally growled and swatted the man's hand away and shut their chest and growled, "Paws off!"

The man froze and the Vixen looked at them fearfully...

Until the man howled in laughter and held his gut and they growled "Not funny!"

After a few minutes the man stopped laughing and stood up, ruffling the animatronics fur between the ears "You're gonna fit right in here, Blazer." He chuckled as he walked out.

The animatronic huffed and looked away, crossing their arms and looking down.

Yep, That's them! She – Cat prototype 406- Blazer.

They rolled their eyes, why had they gotten such a weird name?!

They sighed and shrugged and turned their eye lights off and looked away from the Vixen.

As they forced a shut down on them self and listened to their gears whir, they thought 'Where even am I?' and looked around for a clue quickly and saw a tag on the door for an employee, probably old since it was dusty, it said, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.'

Oh that's just **_Great._**

 **Vixey the pirate fox belongs to InSan3 Cr3Tur3 not me :3**


	3. Meeting the Main Three

**Hello world! I'm back again with another chapter of the reboot of A Blazing Heart! Burning Lungs! ~**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! ~**

 **None of the Fnaf characters (Freddy, Bonnie and such) belong to me! They belong to Scott Cawthon :3**

 **And Vixey belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **[Stage Room 9:23 A.M.]**

Vixey was fidgeting in her box, which was the one next to Blazer's.

She looked around, but couldn't see too much in the dark box.

Her tail flicked irritably as she impatiently waited to be let out of her confinement.

Vixey was muttering to herself, Is she stupid? Neither of them know if there are humans about!

Blazers ears perked when she heard footsteps and neared the boxes.

Vixey silenced herself as she closed her eyes and some worker humans opened the boxes.

Blazer tried not to flinch as they got removed from the box by the humans. They kept muttering something about their wiring and soon opened up Blazer and Vixey's chests.

Vixey waited calmly, the humans played with her wires and some sparked as they rearranged them, but when they messed with Blazer's, they sparked violently, and one of the workers shouted at the others to be more careful.

After about Half an Hour of uncomfortable poking and prodding the workers seemed pleased and closed their chests, and carefully picked them up, placing them on the stage.

After cleaning them a bit, the workers left.

The older man from the day before walked in with a fond smile as he boomed "Good mornin' Friends!"

At first Blazer thought he was only talking to Vixey and her …Until she heard three other voices beside and behind her

"Morning Mr. Fazbear!" They called and Blazer twisted her head to look and nearly flinched away when she finally saw the huge Brown Bear animatronic beside her, 'Jeez! He's really damn tall!' she thought, suddenly noticing her own shortness.

The Bear sniffed as he looked at the feline and Vixen over with his deep blue eyes, a purple Bunny behind him, ears perked and she blinked her big red eyes at them, and the Chicken beside her fiddled with her bib as her purple eyes sparkled.

Mr. Fazbear said cheerfully "Gang, This is Vixey, and Blazer. Vixey, Blazer this is Freddy-" the man pointed to The bear, who tipped his hat, which was black like his bow tie "Bonnie-" the Bunny smiled at them, Fixing her bright red bowtie proudly "And Chica!" Mr. Fazbear chuckled as Chica waved a wing at them eagerly.

Blazer huffed as she looked at them cautiously and backed up some as Freddy glared at her skeptically.

Bonnie and Chica on the other hand were way friendlier.

"Hi there! I'm Bonnie, Bonnie the Bunny! And this is Chica!" Bonnie said happily and extended a paw for Vixey to shake, which she did and she smiled politely "Nice to meet you…I'm Vixey."

Blazer nodded, but didn't shake the wing Chica had extended to her with a wide smile, which made the chicken a bit downcast, but she quickly perked up and nodded with a happy giggle.

Freddy on the other hand didn't seem as welcoming as he said gruffly "Welcome to Freddy's Pizzaria….I'm Freddy." Blazer and Vixey nodded to him, though Blazer wasn't smiling as the brown bears Midnight Blue eyes met her Icy Blue ones.

 **This is gonna be** ** _SO_** **much fun.**

 **Hey guys! Blazer here, um, well I saw some of the reviews, and first off, I'm glad you all like the story!**

 **Second, yes. I will keep writing until this is finished, though it may take a while to get chapters out, sorry..**

 **And third, yeah! Of course all the Oc's anyone submitted will still be in this story! So don't worry your pretty little faces ;)**

 **Welp, Bye guys!**


	4. Not a Chapter

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been posting on here...but I've got some news, I'm going to be Posting this story Onto my WattPad! Not sure if you want to but if you do you'll be able to find it at some point on my Wattpad which is: Blazeheart14 Thanks so much guys, see you around!

~Blazer Andthefazbeargang~


End file.
